


Heartfelt Halloween

by Klance_is_life



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Halloween, Klance Week, Klance Week 2018, Klancetober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_is_life/pseuds/Klance_is_life
Summary: As the long months between now and Halloween become short weeks, and school is starting back up again, Lance, a high-school senior, soon realizes he's running out of time to have a school romance that he'll remember forever. Then, when a new student arrives at school, Lance's world of rejection turns upside down.(Klance with other occasional ships thrown in)





	Heartfelt Halloween

Hiya! My name is Taylor, I'm thirteen years old, and I'm an absolute without a doubt nerd. I'm obsessed with cartoon network shows and anime, and I have the tendency to draw and doodle constantly. I love art and music. I love listening to musicals and singing little songs at random. I am definitely an introvert in person, and can barely hold up a normal conversation with someone before dying XD.... Anyway, I hope to accomplish writing a klance book before I finish eighth grade :p,,,,,, I don't know how it's gonna go, but I have big plans for this book and hope I won't get writers block very fast lol

I've never actually finished writing a CHAPTER BOOK (Wow, so scary), but I have experience writing short stories thanks to my awesome language arts teacher lololol

Anyway, you're probably really bored or not even reading this so lets go!

Thursday October 4th, 2018


End file.
